Bitter Rivalries
by gery900
Summary: Complete. Kyle is happily single, but can two people make him change his mind, and which one of those two people will win his heart. Kyle/Cartman. Kyle/Stan.
1. Chapter 1

**OK here is my try on making a story with a love triangle from South Park. For those who have seen my story A night time visitor don't worry one of those shipping's is Cartman/Kyle. If you haven't seen it, don't worry this story does not have anything to do with that story, so it doesn't matter if you've seen it or not.

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

I was just coming down the hall to my locker. Then I saw my Super Best friend Stan. We had been friends through Elementary, Middle, and now High School. He was looking pretty down. I walked over to him.

"Hey dude"

"Oh hey Kyle"

"What's up with you dude?"

"Oh nothing" He said. I could tell this was a no good lie. He noticed the look on my face, then paled. "Oh all right, me and Wendy got into another fight"

"Again?" I said in exasperation.

"Yeah, I kinda accidentally spilled grape juice on her new blouse, and she threw a fit" He said. I sighed.

"Well you won't be going out with her for a while then, no girl is OK when there fashion is at stake"

"Yeah" He said gloomily.

"But I know what will cheer you up" I said. He perked up.

"Video Games at your house"

"You know it"

"Awesome, can I play your new Coraline game"

"Of course you can" I said. He smiled.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. I know what your thinking, Wheres the excitement? Well no one ever said the first chapter had to be exciting. **


	2. Chapter 2 Competition

**Chapter 2 of Bitter Rivalries.

* * *

**

Eric's POV

I was walking down to room 158 for English. Then I saw Kyle and Stan. I smiled as I walked over. Stan saw me. He sighed. I walked over.

"Well hello Stan, and hello Kyle" I said politely.

"Hey Cartman" Kyle said. I smiled.

For the past few years me and Kyle have been almost friends. We were not as bad as we were in elementary school. We learned to like each other. Kyle still called me Cartman. Old habits died hard.

"I'm on my way to English right now, so see you around" I said winking at Kyle. I walked off. My friendship with Kyle had grown into something more only just recently. I wasn't totally sure what that was exactly. I knew that they were close to romantic feelings.

I heard footsteps. I kept walking, until I heard them running. I turned around. There was Stan. I stared at him for a second. He was glaring at me.

"Listen up Cartman, don't think I don't know exactly what your feelings for Kyle are, because I do" He said. I smiled.

"Aww Stan I didn't know you cared about Kyle that way" I said. Stan blushed.

"What...NO...We're just friends" He said unconvincingly.

"Yeah sure you are" I said "Well I need to get to class" I walked away.

"YOU BETTER LEAVE KYLE ALONE" He shouted. I smiled, but I knew now I had competition in winning Kyle's affection. Ah well what's life without a little competition.

* * *

**Sorry. The internet at my house has been out for a few days. Well here you go. Well it looks like Stan/Kyle is the other pairing here. I guess I've just always liked Stan Kyle Eric triangles. It's an interesting kind of triangle. **


	3. Chapter 3 Passing notes

**Chapter 3 of Bitter Rivalries.

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

I walked down to my English class in room 158. I walked into the class smiling at the teacher Mrs Future. I walked to my desk, which was next to Eric. He smiled at me. I smiled back. Then the bell rang.

"Good Morning class"

"Good Morning Mrs Future" The whole class said simultaneously. Then the class began. It was a basic English class. But then in the middle of it, Eric passed a note to me. Like any model student I tossed it back and shook my head at him. He passed it back to me, I passed it back, and it continued on like that. Finally I gave up and read the note that said:

_Kyle_

_Could you meet me after school at the Janitor's Closet._

_Eric_

I wrote on the back:

_Fine._

I handed it back. I sighed. Then continued listening.

* * *

**Well there. I rather like the idea of them meeting in the Janitors Closet. **


	4. Chapter 4 Janitor's Closet

**Chapter 4 of Bitter Rivalries.

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

I walked down toward the janitor's closet. I wondered why Eric wanted to meet me here. I walked in. Eric was there chewing on a piece of wheat. He smiled at me, then threw the wheat away.

"Hello Kyle" He said.

"This better be good Eric, I'm missing the school bus, I'll have to walk home now"

"Oh don't worry I won't let you walk home, I'd be more than fine about driving you there" He said. I raised an eyebrow. Eric Cartman, The Eric Cartman was offering to drive me the know it all Jew home. Sure he had changed a great deal from those picking on me days, but still.

"Why?"

"Oh I guess I've had a change of heart" He said. "But that's not important, I need to ask you two things Kyle"

"OK what?"

"Do you believe that friendship can turn into love ship?"

"Huh, um, well sure"

"Ok, so do you believe in boy x boy relationships?"

"Uh if both sides like each other"

"OK then Kyle that's all I wanted to know" He said "so if you are still interested in that ride home..."

"Oh well actually I think I could use some exercise" I said before running out of there. I needed to think about that conversation before I could look at Eric again.

* * *

**Well there. Don't worry. Kyle is just a little bit freaked. He just needs time to calm down, then he might be able to accept Eric's feelings. Well actually that might take a while.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 bright green eyes

**Chapter 5 of Bitter Rivalries.

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

I went to my house. I could not believe what just happened. Those questions were still in my head. I could not believe he would ask those questions to me. Eric Cartman was not the kind of person to get such feelings. I blushed. At least not the Eric Cartman I knew. Now that I thought about it I really never really bother to get to know Eric.

We were more the kind of friends that would say hello once in a while. Maybe that's why I never figured out Eric's feelings for me. But if he does have feelings for me, what do I do about it? Return said feelings, reject him, or ignore him and hope he gets the idea. But am I the kind of guy to do those last two options?

* * *

Stan's POV

I was at my house. I couldn't help thinking about my conversation with Cartman earlier. Could it be possible that during me and Kyle's friendship it grew into something more? I had heard about the theory that friendship can turn into romance.

But I did not think it would happen to me. Could I, Stan, possibly fall in love with my super best friend Kyle. The idea sounds both logical and completely crazy all at once. But maybe it was not so surprising. Kyle was completely likable. He was nice, a great friend, and quite cute with those bright green eyes and curly red hair and possibly soft...

I blushed. I really was in love. Only someone who was in love could think like that. I gulped, but the problem was what was I gonna do about it.

* * *

**There. I really like the Stan part. While I was typing the Kyle part in I realized that we need to get Stan to realize that he was in love so that this could be a real triangle fic here. I personally agree with Stan's thoughts. Kyle does have all those traits. Now maybe this fanfic will get more interest now that Stan has accepted he has feelings for our he he he as he puts it bright green eyed and curly red haired friend. **


	6. Chapter 6 you know you love it

**Chapter 6 of Bitter Rivalries.

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

I was walking down to gym class. I had thought about Eric all morning, now I was sure that I had to decide my feelings on it. I heard footsteps running.

"Hey Kyle, can I talk with you for a second?" I heard. I turned around to see Stan. I stared for a second. He was completely out of breath.

"Um, sure Stan, What's up?"

"Well it's just that, well I, I think I..." He started, which is when I noticed the blush on his face "I might have feelings for you that are more than normal" I stared for a second, before it clicked. No it couldn't be.

"You mean in a romantic way?" I asked. He nodded. I stared in shock. First Eric, now Stan.

"Oh well, um, thanks for letting me know, um I need to get to gym now" I said before hurrying away. I walked for a while. I could not believe it.

Two guys that I was good friends with were in love with me. Well maybe not love, but romantic feelings.

When did this happen? Since when have I ever been attractive to men? I mean really? I've always been the kid with the stupid Jew fro as it was called. I certainly did not have looks. But yet here we're two guys that were interested in me. What could be worse? Wait I know, having to decide which one I prefer, that's worse. I needed to think.

I made it to gym. But it did not improve anything. There was Eric. Oh man. I forgot that we also shared a gym class. Some one should remake those schedules, because this was crazy.

I sighed.

"Hey Kyle"

"Hey Eric" I replied. This was gonna be a long gym class.

* * *

It wasn't really that long after all, besides the obvious fact that Eric kept winking at me suggestively, he actually didn't do anything else. So I happily was able to do the regular exercises. But I had a feeling that it was too good too last. I was right, by the end of the day Eric cornered me at my locker after the last class.

"Hello Kyle"

"Hi Eric"

"So Kyle how have you been"

"Fine, except that you kept winking at me during gym class"

"Aww you know you love it"

"You have got to be kidding, now if you'll excuse me I need to get to my bus" I said before walking off.

"You know you like it Kyle" He called after me. I continued walking.

* * *

**Well there. I hope this is long enough. Well now Kyle has a choice between Stan and Eric. **


	7. Chapter 7 Conversations

**Chapter 7 of Bitter Rivalries.

* * *

**

Eric's POV

It had been a few days since that one eventful gym class. I was all set to start what I called wooing Kyle. I was on my way to English class. But then I heard Kyle and Stan talking. Intrigued I listened in.

"Stan, it's not that I'm not flattered that you like like me, it's just I'm not sure how to feel about it" Kyle said. I frowned, because it seemed that Kyle knew about Stan's feelings. I needed to work quickly on wooing him.

"I know, I don't mean to rush you, but if you could hurry your decision, that would be great" Stan said. I decided this is where I should come in. I walked around the corner in a normal fashion.

"Well if it isn't my good friends Stan and Kyle" I said nonchantingly. Kyle gulped, while Stan glared at me.

"Uh, well I need to get to English class" Kyle said before hurrying off. Which left me and Stan.

"Listen Cartman you better just leave Kyle alone, he's clearly not interested in you"

"Not yet Marsh" I said "Now if you excuse me I have a class to get to" I passed him.

"DON'T THINK THAT I WON'T WIN BECAUSE I WILL" Stan shouted. I continued walking. Bring it on Marsh, but you forget your dealing with the Eric Cartman.

* * *

**Yes once again short chapter. But they come faster that way. **


	8. Chapter 8 Taylor Swift is in town

**Chapter 8 of Bitter Rivalries.

* * *

**

Eric's POV

I was busy coming up with a sure fire way of wooing Kyle. But it would be tricky, considering how persistent he is. But I was all set for this. I saw him at his locker.

"Hey Kyle"

"Hey Eric"

"Look Kyle I was wrong about trying to win you over so quickly, but now I'm all set to take things slow" I said "So how would you like to come with me to that new Taylor Swift Concert" Kyle's eyes widened as I knew they would.

"Taylor Swift is in town"

"Yep"

"Whoa, well you won't try anything will you" he said his face changing from excitement to mistrust.

"I won't even think about it"

"Well OK I'll go"

"Wonderful, the concert is happening at that stadium outside of town, on Friday at eight o clock"

"OK I'll see you there" Kyle said before walking off excited. I smiled. I knew Kyle enjoyed Taylor Swift enormously. It was easy to get those tickets, because I had a few inside friends. I could not wait till Friday.

* * *

**Well there. I wasn't sure what singers Kyle liked so I went with one I like. I don't think there's anything wrong with that. I can't wait to be able to put Taylor Swift songs up in this fic.**


	9. Chapter 9 Taylor Swift Concert

**Chapter 9 of Bitter Rivalries.

* * *

**

No one's POV

The Taylor Swift Concert was going to be performed in a stadium that could fill at least two hundred people at least, which was good because there was gonna be a lot of people there. There was also a dance floor in case people got a bit carried away with the music. Eric Cartman had gotten his two tickets from a guy who knew the director. Now you may be wondering how Cartman knew a guy who knew the director, well that's a secret which must never be learned unless you don't want your intestines. Which I hope you will continue to want inside you. This concert was the perfect place for a date or (in Eric and Kyle's case) a first date. Mainly because Taylor Swift mainly sang love songs, plus she was so good at coming up with love songs. Yep it was good for a date. Although if you asked Kyle if it was a date he would say no and they were just friends, but you would be able to see through that easily.

* * *

Eric's POV

This had to be my best idea yet. The dance floor was just perfect too. But back to reality. Me and Kyle were sitting next to eachother. I was wearing a suit with a blue tie. Kyle was wearing a suit with a green tie. I couldn't have asked for it to be any better. Then the concert began as Taylor Swift came out on stage. Most of the audience jumped up screaming. Kyle was slightly one of them, he did jump up, but he wasn't screaming. I smiled then pulled him back into his seat and told him to calm down. Then one of her songs started playing.

_Mm mm mm mm mm_

_Hey Stephen_

_I know looks can be deceiving_

_but I know I saw a light in you_

_and as we walked we were talking_

_I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

_Hey Stephen _

_boy you might have me believing_

_that I don't always have to be alone_

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

I glanced at kyle. He was an angel.

_can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

I wish he would feel this magic.

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm I can't help myself_

_Hey Stephen_

_I've been holding back this feeling _

_So I've got a few things to say to you_

_I've seen it all, so I thought_

_but I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_the way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_

I couldn't stand it now. The song was so true.

"Do you want to dance" I asked. Kyle stared at me. I grabbed his arm before he could protest. Then started dancing at the dance floor.

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights_

_you're perfect for me_

_Why aren't you here tonight?_

_I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out_

_and pull me near and shine shine shine_

_Hey Stephen I could give you fifty reasons_

_why I should be the one you choose_

_all those other girls well there beautiful_

_but would they write a song for you_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm I can't help myself_

_if you look like an angel_

_can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm I can't help myself_

_myself can't help myself_

_I can't help myself_

_mm mm mm mm mm mm_

The song ended.

"I thought you weren't gonna try anything"

"So did I, but I guess I couldn't resist, besides there's not that much harm in just dancing" I said. Then a new song that was even better than the last came on.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_He says baby is something wrong?_

_I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song_

_And he says..._

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_

_Sneaking out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home ... before I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong and been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_And the note that said..._

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_

_Sneaking out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home ... before I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song..._

_cause_

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_

_Sneaking out late, tapping on his window_

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

_'cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughed_

_The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"_

_And when I got home ... before I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song _

Through out this song, Me and Kyle couldn't help looking in each others eyes. Kyle was blushing. I couldn't help thinking Man he is hot.

* * *

**There. I managed to put two Taylor Swift songs. I agree with Eric the second song is better than the first. **


	10. Chapter 10 a fighting chance for Stan

**Chapter 10 of Bitter Rivalries.

* * *

**

No one's POV

A normal school hallway we come to. Stan Marsh walking down towards Kyle Brofloski's locker. We see him looking upset about something.

* * *

Stan's POV

I had heard that Kyle and Cartman had gone to the Taylor Swift concert together. I knew that I was quickly losing Kyle fast. If I was gonna do something it would have to be fast. I quickly walked up to Kyle.

"Hey Kyle"

"Hey Stan"

"Um, I heard that you and Cartman went to the Taylor Swift concert on Friday"

"Oh yeah"

"Why did you go with Cartman of all people?"

"Well he had the tickets so I couldn't say no, Taylor Swift is the star of my second favorite band, and those tickets are hard to get"

"Well yeah, but is it true you danced with him"

"He didn't give me much choice"

"Kyle you do know I like you more than he ever could, and that I could protect you way better?"

"I know Stan"

"So why don't you prefer me?"

"It's just so hard to choose Stan, Cartman is being so nice, but I know he is so cruel, and you have always been nice to me, but I feel awkward about your feelings. I know you mean well, but I just can't choose right away."

"Well then maybe you could come over to my house so we can talk, and maybe play a few video games, sound good"

"Yeah sure"

"Great, well I need to get to class" I said before walking off.

* * *

**There. I've realized that I have not given Stan much of a fighting chance of winning Kyle. If I have to have a triangle I should at least give both sides of the triangle a fighting chance, before I can give a winner. Kiki thank you for telling me, its so hard to keep track of all the facts from the show. **


	11. Chapter 11 Friends talk

**Chapter 11 of Bitter Rivalries.

* * *

**

No one's POV

We zoom in to see Kyle's living room. A game station is all set up. Kyle is waiting on his sofa patiently.

* * *

Kyle's POV

I was waiting for Stan to show up. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I got up to answer it, to find Stan there.

"Hey Kyle"

"Hey Stan"

"Um, could we talk before we start playing video games"

"Sure" I sighed expecting this. I led him to the couch. We both sat down.

"Look Kyle I know you better than anyone, I know that you are not the kind of guy to fall for Eric" he said. I sighed, he was right, I wasn't, but yet I was doing it anyway. "You have a lot more spunk than that"

"I know Stan, but like I said earlier its hard to choose"

"Kyle I know it's hard, but when you do make your choice, remember that I'm your friend no matter what, and whatever you choose I will always be your friend" he said. I smiled.

"Thanks Stan" I said. I knew now that whatever happened I would still have my friend. That made me feel better.

"So how about those video games"

"Sure lets start with Crash Bandicoot, The Wrath of Cortex" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me" he said.

* * *

**There. I feel better knowing I got something done today. **


	12. Chapter 12 My little Jew

**Chapter 12 of Bitter Rivalries.

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

I felt better now that I knew Stan and I would still be friends no matter what I choose or who I choose. I was on my way to English. I got to the classroom, to see that Eric was early. He spotted me and waved me over. I sighed. I should have seen this coming, but if I wanted to make a choice I needed to give both Eric and Stan a equal chance. I walked over.

"Hello Kyle"

"Hello Eric"

"So how have you been my little Jew?" I sighed at his stupid nickname for me. I really wasn't that short. Maybe a inch under Eric's height.

"Fine, how have you been?"

"Oh well I guess a bit bored" he said. I raised an eyebrow. "It's quite boring without you around during the weekend" I sighed. I should have guessed.

"Our you going to play that card often"

"Depends" he said before leaning closer "is it working?"

"No, not really"

"Ah, shame" he said.

The school bell rang. I sat down in my seat. The teacher started the class.

* * *

**Ok there. I decided to take the weekend off, to rest my typing fingers. But here. I got the nickname from another Kyle/Eric fic, only that one had Eric speaking it in German. I didn't want to use it. The title of that is called Cartman's Bitch by stanxkyle1267. It's probably his/her only Eric/Kyle story. I put this down because I feel guilty if I take something from someone else's story without giving them credit.  
**


	13. Chapter 13 No you didn't yes I did

**Chapter 13 of Bitter Rivalries. Unlucky chapter.

* * *

**

Stan's POV

I was walking down to Kyle's house for a few video games. Then I saw Cartman. I smirked at him. I walked over.

"Hey Cartman"

"Oh, hello Stan"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing really, just enjoying this beautiful day" he said. I looked around there were Grey storm clouds, and snow everywhere. I frowned at him. "Oh, alright I was just going to Kyle's house for some video games"

"You can't, that's what I'm doing"

"Well I thought of it first"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did" I said. He smirked. Then I realized what just happened. "Oh come on, how did I fall for that one"

"Well I guess I thought of it first so I'm going to Kyle's"

"Wait one second, I'm coming to, maybe I probably didn't think of it first, but I still have the right of free speech"

"Oh all right Stan, you can come"

"OK, but I'm keeping my eyes on you" I said. Then we both walked towards Kyle's house both glaring at each other.

* * *

**Ok there. I think it's longer now with the whole No you didn't, yes I did dialogue. Hooray, now both Stan and Eric are going to Kyle's house. Wonder what will happen. Well you'll just have to see for yourself next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14 in the middle of a war

**Chapter 14 of Bitter Rivalries.

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

I was at home enjoying my day, when I heard a knock at my door. I went to answer it. To my complete shock it was Stan and Eric, and both of them were glaring at each other like there was no tomorrow. I gulped. I could tell what ever the reason for them being here it was not going to turn out good.

"Uh guys" I said. Both of them looked up at me, apparently only just realizing I was there.

"Oh Kyle, we" Stan said throwing a glare at Eric "just came over to play some video games"

"Oh, well then come in" I said. I opened the door. I didn't know how this visit was going to work out, but there was no reason to not let them in. So we all sat down and started playing video games. It went well for a while, but I should have known that it was too good to last.

"Ha, I'm totally beating you Cartman"

"Oh please Marsh I just need to get that one power up"

"Well why aren't you getting it"

"I will, and aha" Eric said, as he apparently got the power up.

"What? I thought you were bluffing"

"Well I wasn't so take this" Eric said as he totally hit Stan's car in the game.

"Hey no fair"

"It was more than fair" Eric said as he crossed the finish line.

"Well you are stupid if you think that was fair"

"Hey who are you calling stupid, you have to ask for Kyle's help each time you forget to do your homework"

"Well at least I get Kyle's help, which is why you'll never get Kyle to love you"

"Oh please like he would really fall for a pansy like you" Eric said. It seemed like both boys had forgotten I was there.

"Better than falling for a Neo Nazi" Stan said.

"You couldn't even keep one girl, how likely is it to get a boy to fall for you"

"Well no one would want to fall for a evil bastard like you"

"That's it screw you guys, except Kyle, I'm going home" Eric said before leaving. Stan then came back to reality because then he glanced at me.

"Uh Kyle you OK" Stan said awkwardly. I looked at him with a blank stare.

"Yeah, but it seems like I'm in the middle of a war, and my decision is the only thing to make it end"

"Looks like" Stan said "So want to get back to video games"

"Sure" I said. I sighed. Two good friends of mine were in a war as me as the prize, and I had to be the one to decide the winner. This was going to be hard.

* * *

**Wow. This has got to be my best chapter ever in this story. All the tension and yelling. But best of all the way Kyle describes the whole thing with a great metaphor. I really am happy with this chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15 four o clock

**Chapter 15 of Bitter Rivalries.

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

I was on my way to English. I spotted Stan half way there.

"Hey Stan"

"Oh hey Kyle"

"Um Stan would it be to much if you came to my house after school at four o clock"

"Oh OK then, see you then"

"Ok bye Stan" I said before going to English. I sighed sadly. I made it to English. I spotted Eric. He spotted me.

"Hello Kyle"

"Hi Eric" I said "Um Eric I was wondering maybe you could come to my house at four o clock" Eric's eyes seemed to sparkle for a second.

"Well of course I'll come, but why"

"Oh you'll find out"

"OK see you then" Eric said. I sighed as I sat down. Four o clock couldn't come quickly enough.

* * *

**Well there. Once again a short chapter. But very interesting none the less. Ooh wonder what Kyle wants those two boys doing at his house for at four o clock. **


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

**Final Chapter of Bitter Rivalries.

* * *

**

Kyle's POV

I waited patiently for Those two to show up. Finally a knock came. I answered it. Both boys were there.

"He said you also invited him" Stan said.

"Yeah I did" I said allowing them in. "I finally decided who I prefer"

They both looked at me surprised, but both eager.

"and I just want you to know that who ever I pick, the other person needs to accept it and that we can still be friends" I said. They both nodded. I sighed then walked over to them, then I kissed Eric on the cheek. I stepped back waiting for the reaction. As expected Eric grinned wickedly. But unexpectedly Stan smiled.

"Well if that's your choice then alright"

"I'm sorry Stan"

"It's OK, remember what I said, no matter who you choose we can still be friends, I'll just go and try to get back together with Wendy"

"I know you'll succeed there, she has definitely calmed down now" I said. Stan walked out. I smiled at Eric happily.

* * *

**Well there. I'm glad it's over. I'm sorry Fickerstein I know you prefer Style, but I only like Style when it's warring with Cryle (or What ever Kyle/Eric is called), but I prefer Kyle and Eric as a couple. **


End file.
